Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20140105020332
Doc Hogg: I must say, Luna, you look particularly beautiful this fine evening. Moonlight becomes you. But then, you're the moon. Heh heh heh. Get it? Moonlight becomes you. You become the moonlight... Bear: That's called Ursa Major. It means 'Big Bear.' Treelo: Oh, Ursa. Like your friend, Bear. Bear: Heh heh. Yeah. Like my friend, Ursa. You know, Treelo, when I look at those stars, it always reminds me of her. (sighs) Tutter: Well, I was just kind of wondering. I mean, I'm really excited about staying up late and all, but what's it all about? I mean, what does everybody do when they stay up late? Luna: Ah, Bear. I must say, I certainly lvoe my orange glow. It's nice to be different for a change. I'm so looking forward to our party. Bear: You see, around this time of year, Luna glows a beautiful orange-y color. It happens around the end of summer and the beginning of fall, right when farmers harvest their crops and gather them. Taht's why they call it the Harvest Moon. So everyone at the Big Blue House gets to stay up late and we have a party right here at the Otter Pond at night. Night. Night begins when the sun sets. It's that time when you close your eyes and go to sleep. 43 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply*It's a special night in Woodland Valley --- tonight is the night of Harvest Moon. There's a special party out at the Otter Pond and Luna even has a special surprise for Bear. Bear and his friends enjoy the delights of the night, such as fireflies and constellations. Tutter does his best to stay up, but Bear allows him to catch a little sleep before the big celebration. Bear searches for party lanterns for the celebration, but it's ultimately Pip and Pop who find them. Everything is finally ready for the big party and it's drawn quite a crowd --- besides Bear and the kids, Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto and Etta, Grandma Flutter, Christine and even the big old bullfrog are there. In fact, everyone's there except Luna --- they're worried she may have disappeared behind a cloud. But it turns out she was just getting her special surprise ready --- an old friend Bear hasn't seen in a long time! In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a wild story about a man who takes a trip to the moon in a balloon. 44 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *This episode include a brief segment in whch real kids talk about things that they think about. These include happy thoughts, how to get better at school, growing up, parents and friends. EDIT SHARE This episode features the song "Think About It." It also includes the "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha," heard in many episodes. 45 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Luna: You've got a lot of great thinkers in your big blue house. EDIT SHARE Bear: Ooh, I love puppet shows. Don't you? Bear: (reading from his brainteaser book) I'm a bug, but I do not fly. I like to make webs. Which bug am I? Pop: Hey, Pip, maybe we should give thinking a try. Pip: A splendid idea, Pop. Tutter: Howdy there, Bear. I just thought of another use for this here string. See? I done lassoed me up some cheddar. Yee-haw. Stand back, pardner. Bear: (singing) You think about this, You think about that, Yeah, fires are burnin', Wheels are turnin' underneath your hat... Bear: Wow. Tutter thought of so many uses for a string. That Tutter. He's always thinking. Yeah, thinking. Thinking is what you do with your mind. Tutter: Hey, Bear. You'll never guess what happened. Bear: Um, you found some cheese? Tutter: No no. Bear: You got a letter from Grandma Flutter? Tutter: No, Bear. Bear: You finally chewed through that wall? Tutter: Bear, I said you'd never guess and I meant it. Bear: I was gonna work on my new book of brainteasers for bears. It's called Brainteasers for Bears. Ah yes. "Brainteasers for Bears: Guaranteed to make you think." That's good, 'cause I like to think. 46 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Bear has received a book of brainteasers and is eager to try some of them. As he tries them out and shares them with the viewers, he finds that the kids of the house are doing some thinking as well. Tutter found a piece of string and is delighted because there's all sorts of things he can do with it. A couple of things he does include using it as a lasso for cheese and as a trail to direct Bear to a present --- his very own ball of string. While out at his favorite thinking spot, Bear talks with Pip and Pop. They try to do some thinking of their own, but can't figure out anything to think about. Bear helps them to see that they are in fact, thinking, and helps them to recap several things they thought about later during the day. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a story about a man in the wilderness. It finally comes time for a break from all that thinking and Ojo and Treelo decide they want in on whatever fun thing Bear is going to do. It turns out that it's time for The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha 46 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *The dog in the Shadow Projects logo squalls like a pelican. EDIT SHARE QUOTES (1) ADD QUOTES Bear: You could explore a jungle and find an ancient land, or even just explore your own backyard and find some cool bugs. You could even explore outer space. Ooh. Luna: But when you're the moon, you have to be satisfied with the big picture. Bear: Remember, you don't have to go too far to explore. You never know what you might discover in your own backyard. See you soon! 47 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *The gang finds a map in Bear's attic leading to the "Great Lost Cheese" that Tutter's ancestor burried nearby the Big Blue House. They all decide to set out and look for it. 47 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *This episode features the songs "Come on In" and "Home Away from Home." Tutter sings the song to call for Shadow and all the mice join in for the third and fourth lines. Additionally, Shadow performs "Shadow's Lullaby," which is Track 7 on the album "More Songs from Bear in the Big Blue House." EDIT SHARE QUOTES (11) ADD QUOTES Luna: The world sleeps better when I'm up in the sky. Luke: I miss my Mom and Dad. Bear: Oh, it's okay, Luke. If you're ever at a sleepover, you should always remember that if you ever wanna go home, get the grownup there to call and your Mom and Dad will come get you. Bear: Tutter? Um, what is it? Tutter: Um, well, the thing is, I just realized --- I always sleep with Kitty and um, well, I'm just not sure what my friends will think when they see her. Bear: Oh, well, Tutter? I wanna show you something. Come here. There you go, Tutter. Tutter: Hey, look. Everybody's got a special something to sleep with, just like Kitty. Thank you, Bear. Bear: Okay, everyone. Some nice baked Brie. Mice Kids: Banzai! Bear: You know, sometimes it's nice to do something at a sleepover that you would do at your house. It helps make you feel more at home in the new place. Okay everybody, baked Brie it is. Ojo: Goodness, that's a lot of mice. Tutter: It certainly is, Ojo. Tutter: Oh, guys, guys. It's just Bear's baseball glove. Luke: What does he use for a ball? The moon? Tutter: Seriously, though. He does talk to the moon. Luke: Huh? Bear: It's true. I do. Tutter: Mmm-hmm, see. Bear: Look, everyone, I know everything's kind of big, but I hope you'll think of this as your... well, your home away from home. Tutter: Bear, it's okay that I invited the entire class, right? I didn't want anyone to feel left out. Bear: Uh, sure, Tutter. I-it's fine. Tutter: Grab your gear, everybody! We're moving out! Mice Kids: All right! This is gonna be great! Bear: Um... everybody? 12... Tutter: Hi! Bear: 13... Tutter: Come on in! Bear: 14... Tutter: So, everybody excited about the big sleepover tonight? Mice Kids: (various murmurs of assent) Tutter: Huh? Huh, guys? Well, are ya'? Huh? Bear: Tutter's bringing a couple of his friends over tonight for a sleepover. Hey, sleepover. Sleepover. A sleepover is when you stay at a friend's house overnight. Sleepovers are fun and really good practice for when you and your family go on a really long trip and stay at a hotel. NOTES (2) ADD NOTES This episode also appears in online listings as "Tutter's First Sleep Over." This episode was hinted at well before it aired by a show promo which included a scene in which several of the mice are seen at the Big Blue House. 48 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Shadow: (singing) And in your dreams / If you feel a kiss / That's just a shadow rustling the air / And singing rockabye, rockabye / Go to sleep, my otters... EDIT SHARE Jeremiah: Okay, whose turn is it? Doc Hog: It's your turn. Haven't got all night. Bear: What is it, Jeremiah? Jeremiah: Well, the table, Bear, it's kind of bare. Get it?! (laughs) There's nothing on it. It's bare, Bear. Bear: If you just surf off to bed and let go of the day --- you know, stop worrying, stop thinking, before you know you'll take a trip to dreamland in no time. Bear: You know, I think Ojo is a lot sleepier than she thinks. Hey... sleep. Sleep. Bear: Well, looks like somebody's ready to surf into bed. 49 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Strangely, this episode uses the version of the Goodbye Song from Season 2, even though this is a Season 3 episode. EDIT SHARE Bear, Doc Hogg and Jeremiah Tortoise play Go Fish using cards featuring actual pictures of fish. Although the faces of the cards are never seen, the following fish are requested throughout the game --- trout, shark, salmon, seahorses and mud guppies. Additionally, Tutter suggests that Bear "go for the mackerel." Bear hums the song "Wipeout" after suggesting to Ojo that she surf off to Dreamland. 49 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House can be heard towards the beginning of the episode. 50 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply * Bear, Doc Hogg and Jeremiah Tortoise play Go Fish using cards featuring actual pictures of fish. Although the faces of the cards are never seen, the following fish are requested throughout the game --- trout, shark, salmon, seahorses and mud guppies. Additionally, Tutter suggests that Bear "go for the mackerel." EDIT SHARE Bear hums the song "Wipeout" after suggesting to Ojo that she surf off to Dreamland. "Shadow's Lullaby" is track 7 on the album More Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House. "Next Stop Dreamland" is track 26 on the same album. Additionally, a short instrumental reprise 50 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Episode 423: Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash Edit Talk0 26,471pages on this wiki Bear in the Big Blue House Air Date April 26, 2006 Written by Andy Yerkes Director Mitchell Kriegman Theme Sleepover Bearattic While Treelo, Pip and Pop are staying at Otto and Etta's, Tutter holds a sleepover for all classmates at school at the Big Blue House, with Ojo joining in as well. The mice are astounded by the size of the house and everything in it, but Bear does his best to assure them that they'll be well taken care of. He suggests that they think of it as their "home away from home." They decide to play a game called "parmcheesy" and Ojo's worried because it sounds like a game only for mice, but Tutter assures her it wouldn't be a party without her. When it comes time for bed, Keisha wants to call her parents and soon all the other mice do too. As for Tutter, he's a bit worried what the mice will think of his stuffed toy, Kitty, but Bear shows him that they all have their own stuffed toys. As they settle in to sleep, Luke is first uncomfortable with his pillow and then wants to hear a lullaby. Shadow appears to sing her special lullaby, but Luke misses the one sung by his parents and wants to go home. Contentshide 1 Synopsis 2 Songs 3 Performers 4 Notes SynopsisEdit Bear welcomes viewers with the song "Come on In," singing that even though he has a long list and a full day ahead, "the Big Blue House is your house when you come on in." After sniffing us, he wonders if we've had some cookies and milk, but decides that maybe we just smell this good all the time. He comments that he's just prepared a snack for Tutter --- a lovely cheese tray. He explains that Tutter is bringing a "couple of friends" over for a sleepover. He notes that sleepovers are really good practice for staying over a hotel. They're fun because there's many fun things to do during a sleepover --- playing games, eating snacks and just having fun with friends. Treelo, Pip and Pop are staying over at Otto and Etta's but Ojo is there for the sleepover. She tells Bear that it's time to head over to Mouse School to pick everyone up. At the school, Tutter is talking about the sleepover with his friends. They're all excited about it, but Luke wonders just what one does at a sleepover. They talk about it and come with some great ideas, but decide to pass on Moss's suggestion of telling spooky stories. Bear arrives and Tutter tells "everybody" to grab their gear because they're moving out. Bear is quite surprised by the use of the word "everybody." As Bear watches mice file into the Big Blue House, he realizes that this wasn't the small gathering he had expected. Realizing Bear's surprise, Tutter asks if it's all right that he invited the entire class --- he didn't want everyone to feel left out. Bear reluctantly agrees that it's fine. As the mice settle in, they can't help but comment about the massive size of the furniture and other items in the Big Blue House. Bear reassures them that he'll be able to take care of them. He welcomes them to think of it as their "home away from home" and sings the song "Home Away from Home" to reinforce it. The mice continue to explore, finding Tutter's cheese drawer. They quickly consume the cheese platter that Bear made earlier and asked for more. Luke suggests baked Brie, something his parents often make him at home. Bear agrees, noting that it can be fun to do something during a sleepover that you do at home. The mice then play a game called "parmcheesy," which is designed to test knowledge of types of cheeses. Ojo, worried that it's more of "mouse game," says that she's going to go up to her room to play. Tutter asks her to stay, saying that it wouldn't be a party without her. After all, sometimes its not about what you know, but just having fun together. As everybody gets together for the game, Bear expresses satisfaction that the party is turning out well and decides to start cleaning up. It comes time to go to bed. Keisha asks if she can call her parents first. Bear agrees that it's okay and asks if the other mice would like to also. They all do, so they line up to make their calls. After this is done, Bear settles them down and turns out the light. He starts to leave, but Tutter quietly calls for him. Bear asks him what's wrong and Tutter explains that he always sleeps with stuffed toy, Kitty. He's worried because he's not sure what the other mice will think about her. Bear tells Tutter he has something to show him. He indicates the other mice and Tutter sees that he's far from being the only mouse with a stuffed toy --- all the other mice are sleeping with one too. Moss has a starfish, Keisha has a teddy bear and Luke has a crab. Tutter thanks Bear and Bear once again tries to leave, promising everyone that they'll go on a hike. Luke, however, isn't getting comfortable. He first trades pillows with Tutter and then asks for a lullaby. All of the mice like this idea, so together they sing "Where O Where is Shadow" to summon Shadow, who performs "Shadow's Lullaby." Though Luke likes the lullaby, it wasn't the one his parents sing to him. He admits that he misses his Mom and Dad and says that he wants to go home. Bear tells him that it's all right and he can call his parents to pick him up. The kids, hearing the commotion, ask what's happening. Bear explains the situation and they tell Luke that they'll miss him. Luke, realizing how much his friends care about him, decides that he'll give it a shot and stay at the sleepover. That night, Bear talks with Luna about the sleepover. Bear tells her that it's all going really well. After talking for a bit, Luna comments that the world sleeps better when she's in the sky, so she sings "The Goodbye Song" with Bear and then rises back up into the sky. Bear bids the viewers goodbye, just as Luke calls for him, saying that he usually sleeps with a vaporizer and needs a glass of water. SongsEdit ◾Come on In ◾Home Away from Home ◾Shadow's Lullaby PerformersEdit Noel MacNeal as Bear and Moss Peter Linz as Tutter Vicki Eibner as Ojo Anney McKilligan as Rita Tara Mooney as Shadow (voice) Lynne Thigpen as Luna (voice) NotesEdit ◾Bear discovers the unique difficulties of feeding a large group of mice in "Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash." He first puts out a cheese platter, but is surprised when the contents vanish before his eyes. Tutter tells him that they "warmed up on that" and Luke indicates that they're waiting for a more substantial snack. So Bear makes baked Brie for them. ◾"Shadow's Lullaby" first appeared in Go to Sleep. 52 minutes ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Starting on Saturday, March 14, 2020, Hannah Doucette will write the words saying "feels sick" on the comments on the Custom Barney wiki. 1 hour ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *The front cover has Barney, Baby Bop and BJ on the same Christmas outside background as the front cover of the 1992-1998 release of Waiting For Santa. 2 hours ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *1993 5 hours ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *SuperMalechi, Starting in June 1996, the Barney & Friends Season 4, 5, and 6 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting in January 2000, the 2000-2002 Barney home video musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting in June 2001, the Barney & Friends Season 7 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting on Monday, January 6, 2003, the Barney & Friends Season 8 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting on Monday, December 15, 2003, the Barney & Friends Season 9 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting on Friday, September 1, 2006, the Barney & Friends Season 10 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting on Tuesday, January 9, 2007, the Barney & Friends Season 11 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting in January 2008, the Barney & Friends Season 12 musical arrangements and background music debuted, Starting on Friday, May 1, 2009, the Barney & Friends Season 13 musical arrangements and background music debuted, and Starting in January 2010, the 2010-2011 Barney home video musical arrangements and background music debuted. 1 day ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *Even though SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users will not write the words saying "feels sick" on comments on the Custom Barney wiki because It's gone forever, Hannah Doucette did wrote the words saying "feels sick" for the comments, and the trivia for the Custom Barney Movie, "The Blob (SuperMalechi's Version)" on the Custom Barney wiki. 1 day ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *SuperMalechi, Now you can add more words for the selection of "Barney comes to life transcript taken from the Custom 1992 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Playground and School Friends where they have the Backyard Gang/Season 1 magic sparkles where Barney comes to life". 1 day ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *SuperMalechi, the real versions of "Bear in the Big Blue House Episode 203" and "Bear in the Big Blue House Episode 234" don't air on the SuperMalechi's version of Disney Channel, and many others of a lot of SuperMalechi's versions of channels, and they will come back until Monday, September 5, 2044. And SuperMalechi says "You're right, Hannah Doucette!". Bad News, SuperMalechi, the real "Songs from Jim Hensons Bear in the Big Blue House", the real "More Songs from Jim Hensons Bear in the Big Blue House", and the real "Bear in the Big Blue House Greatest Hits on all of the audio music albums on the allmusic website, and many others of a lot of websites got removed, and they will come back on Wednesday, June 7, 2028 at 6:00 am at morning time, and they will be closed on Thursday, June 8, 2028 until they will be opened on Monday, September 5, 2044. And SuperMalechi says "You're right, Hannah Doucette!". 1 day ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *rolling pin 2 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *SuperMalechi, Now you can add Barney's Backyard Friends (1990, script, SuperMalechi's version) where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the first appearance of the Late 1990/1991-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume and voice, and Barney is looked new today. 3 days ago by HannahlovesbarneyandfriendsReply *